


~ d a t e n i g h t ~

by rxwan_vxbez



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is a sneak peak for my discord ;0 u can read it while its up though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxwan_vxbez/pseuds/rxwan_vxbez
Summary: uh ill delete this ltr and put it in my oneshots book when its complete
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	~ d a t e n i g h t ~

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! ill delete this ltr since it just a sneak peak, this is from a few request i haveeee

Saying Ranboo was ecstatic was a huge ass understatement . Him and his beloved Purpled are going out tonight for a cheesy Valentines date. Ranboo had the whole thing planned. Thanks to his friends, Tommy and Tubbo. 

It was gonna be a picnic by a beautiful river they found. The best part was it was on a little hill which led to a waterfall. It was breathtaking, they set the place up near a huge tree having a blanket with fairy lights around. They were all proud of their work. 

He knew Purpled wouldn’t be home till about 7 or 8. Tubbo was keeping him busy having him help building things and fixing up anything needed, so Ranboo and Tommy had time to set everything up. They thought Tubbo was lucky. 

Mainly because he wasn’t having to deal with their next  _ issue _ .

“Tommy what the fuck am I suppose to wear!?” The hybrid asked in a frenzy,

“I don’t know! Something formal!? But like casual? I don’t fucking know!” The blond screamed back.

“Ok-Ok wait call somebody… like Wilbur! Or Niki! They have good fashion taste!” The blond nodded.

He called Wilbur, his brother answering on the second ring,

“Hey Toms, whats up?” 

“Me and Ran are struggling to pick an outfit for his date! We want something formal but like casual and like your good with that shit so? Can you help-” Ranboo chiming in a “Please?”

“Hmm Yea. So maybe a black button up with either ripped jeans or just plain black jeans. White or black shoes mainly since that’s Ranboo’s whole theme-” Said man went to his closet to grab said items. “Maybe something with a purple accent because you know his date, or just his enderman self.”

“Okay thanks Wilbur!” A ‘thank you’ from Ranboo was heard on the line,

“No problem Ran, Toms, Bye!” They hung up the phone and went to find the items.

Once finding everything Ranboo came out with a loose black button up, black ripped jeans, white sneakers. The purple accent was a purple chain connected to the black belt he wore. 

“Oh shit you look great!” The blond smiled,

“You think?” Ranboo’s nerves were getting the best of him,

“Yes you shit if I was single I would’ve tapped that ass!” Tommy laughed, joined by Ranboo. It was common for them to flirt.

“Oh woah chill-” He smirked “Might have to tell Dream, ya’ know see what he says.” Tommy’s eyes widened,

“Hey wait chill! Geez my ass hurts enough! Plus he’ll kill you.” The blond said a flush on his face.

“That’s fair.” They laughed a little more before calming down.

“Hey it’s about 7, he’ll be home soon so I’m gonna take my leave!”   
  


“Oh shit, okay bye Toms…” He freaked a little more realizing Purpled was almost home.

“Hey calm down, you're gonna do great, and we all know Purpled is a massive ass simp so he’ll love it more than anything-” He smirked this time, 

“Just don’t go too  _ hard  _ on him, alright?

“I-I Shut up, ya’ know what get out!” The blond laughed and left.

He won’t ever admit it, but Tommy helped his nerves. At about 7:20 he heard the door open and in came Purpled.

“Hey babe I’m home!” He heard from downstairs. Ranboo took a breath before coming down.

“Hey baby!” He smiled at the other, he saw a little blush come on Purpled's face with his eyes a little wide when he saw what the enderman hybrid was wearing.

“Um what-what's with the special outfit?” He looked him up and down,

“Well remember when I said I had something planned? I decided to get ready for it a bit early!” He smiled once more,

“Oh, Well now I feel underdressed! But you do look really  _ really good… _ ” He whispered the last bit. Ranboo heard. His hybrid part gives him better abilities than humans.

“Well thank you baby…” He went to Purpled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Mmh, Your welcome-” He paused and hugged back, “So where we going?”

“You’ll see! Though we have to go through the nether just to get there quicker.” 

“Oh so we're going on a trip of sorts?”

“I suppose, let's get going.” He picked Purpled up by the waist.

“Hey! I can walk myself you know…” Even though he said that he made no move to try and get away, instead he put his head between Ranboo’s neck and shoulder. Giving the hybrid gentle kisses.

“I know but I wanna spoil you.” A gentle smile on his face, he heard a hum from the man he was holding.

They got to the nether portal and Ranboo started their journey.

\------------------------------------

It was dark when they went to the forest but the fairy lights showed Ranboo where the spot was residing at.

He moved Purpled so he was giving him a piggyback ride instead. Purpled gasped and his eyes widened when he looked at the beautiful area.

The blanket being a beautiful lavender, a white picnic basket; the smell of baked goods from Niki’s bakery, The fairy lights having a linen tint, the clear river water being heard in the background. It was fucking gorgeous. 

“Holy shit… Ran, did you set this all up?” The shorter asked with shock as he was put down. He didn’t know what he did to deserve any of this.

“Yeah. You like it?” The enderman asked with a little worry,

“Like it!? I fuckin’ love it… It’s amazing, man what did I do to deserve you?” The hybrid went in for a kiss, it started soft and sweet slowly turning to be a lust filled kiss. 

Ranboo bit at Grayson’s lower lip getting him to open his mouth and shoving his tongue inside. Feeling around and claiming the wet cavern as his. He took in all of Grayson’s moans and whines.

He realized they were getting a  _ bit too heated _ and it wasn’t time for  _ that _ .  _ Yet _ **_._ ** So he pulled back, a string of saliva stuck to his and Grayson’s lips, a whine coming from the submissive.

“Mmh~ Shh baby… not yet, okay?” He nuzzled the top of Grayson’s head, feeling the soft, silky hair.

“ _ Hah… _ Fine,  _ after” _ He looked at the hybrid, receiving a nod and gentle smile. He returned a smile

“Well then let's get started on our date shall we!” Ranboo says. Clear excitement in his tone, his nerves disappearing when he’s finally gonna enjoy this with his lover.

  
“We shall!” Purpled smiles and Ranboo picks him up once more and settles them down on the blanket. 

Why was he so worried again?

\------------------------------------

**_{ Smut Starts Here :) Just A Warning }_ **

Well now he has an entirely different reason to be worried.

No nothing went wrong with the date.  _ Thank God.  _ But the part where Grayson was a moaning and whining mess under him, but they weren’t near their home. 

And they're both to _horny_ and _desperate_ to go back home _._

_ ‘God we’re gonna fucking do this in a forest?’  _ The endermen thought, debating on whether to head home and finish this, or just do it on the soft blanket.

Though it only took Grayson’s sweet angelic moans and him grabbing his tail.  _ Hard. _ Knowing the effect it had on the hybrid.

“Mmh! Alright fine-” Ranboo’s tone changed after his submissive tried taking control, “You really wanna be a  _ whore _ ? You want me to fuck you out here where  _ anything _ ,  _ anyone  _ can find us?”

_“_ Ye-Yes _Sir-”_ The hybrid felt himself get harder. " _S_ _ir_ _Please!”_

“God, you would enjoy that wouldn’t you? You’d want people to watch-” Grayson whined, “Well?”

“No- **_J-Just_** _Sir_ ca-can see no on-one else is all-allowed!” Grayson whined, yea that threat was hot, but he knew what Ranboo wanted to hear, the endermen side always being so possessive. 

And Grayson knew the threat meant nothing, humiliation and degradation were hot to both of them.

{God Don’t Fucking Tell Tubbo!}

The hybrid smirked at the words coming out of his submissive. He really is lucky to have Purpled.

“That’s right baby… Now can you turn around and get on all fours for me baby?” 

  
Now Ranboo had something up his sleeve. His endermen genes, shall we say gives him a longer tongue which can come in handy in _certain_ situations.


End file.
